


Slash And Burn

by riricitaa



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles Blackwood feels, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Gifset, M/M, a bit of angst, assholes in love, gifs story, or is it? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riricitaa/pseuds/riricitaa
Summary: What happens when two childhood friends reunite after a decade of misunderstandings and estrangement? Charles Blackwood returns to the Thrombey family manor he spent most of his childhood in to try and make amends with his former best friend Ransom Drysdale. But what are Charles’ real motives? And were the two boys only ever ‘just friends’? How will Ransom take it when he is suddenly faced with the man he thought he would never see again, but who still appears in his dreams more than he would ever be willing to admit? Slash And Burn is the story of two selfish men who care about nothing but themselves - and each other.
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

The Thrombeys gather every year for Thanksgiving, and after that, for family tradition, they spend a few days together in the big family house so far away from the city’s noise and have some quality family time and catching up while enjoying the views of the beautiful lake and stunning forest.  
This year, a family’s friend’s son was invited, the family had known the Blackwoods for so many years, and everyone love this kid so much. But for some reason, he and the Thrombeys’ spoiled grandson don’t get along very well, and there’s so much hate that radiates between them, even though they were the closest friends when they were younger.  
What’s going to happen in the next few days?


	2. Part 1




	3. Part 2




	4. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an alternate universe, so, Constance is Ransom's sister in this one .


	5. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a typo in the 8th gif that I didn't notice only after it was already posted and people already reblogged so I couldn't fix it, it's written 24th century while it's of course the 21st century lol


	6. Part 5




	7. Part 6




	8. Part 7




	9. Part 8




	10. Part 9




	11. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used footage of Sebastian as Scott Huffman from The Last Full Measure because I didn't have enough Charles material!


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Scott Huffman in this part too !!

The end 💕


End file.
